The Unbreakable Bond
by Maiko99
Summary: Fuuto has a childhood friend whom he loves and cherishes. He always wants to be there for her in her times of need. But, will this brotherly and caring love turn into something more? What will happen when rivalry appears?
1. Friendship

**I'm finally doing a new story! I am currently OBSESSED with brothers conflict. I don't like Ema that much, but I LOVE the brothers. So, I'm going to do this fan fiction with an OC! Disclaimer! I don't own Brothers Conflict or any of its characters! Enjoy.**

Here she was, walking to class alone as usual. Her long, silver hair bouncing up and down slightly as she walked. No one dare get in her way as she whisked past the crowd. She was better known as the little demon rather than Yuri. Why you may ask? She had long white hair and piercing scarlet eyes that everyone claimed would devour anyone's soul. Because of this, no one ever talked to her and everyone would be scared of her. Since she was so shy, she never stood up against the rumors. She didn't want to upset anyone. Of course everyone ignored her, except him. Her only friend that liked her for who she was and wasn't scared of her. They had been friends since elementary school when he saved her from a group of bullies. Ever since then she stuck to him like glue. Sadly, he hardly showed up at school anymore so she was alone most of the time. When he did come to school, she tried to be with him, but he was very popular. He often acted completely different around her and other people. This, annoyed her, but she still liked him nonetheless because she knew that he actually cared for her.

"Yu-chan~!" Hollered the two faced boy.

"My name ain't Yu-chan, if you're going to call me that one more time I swear," Threatened the young girl with a killer aura surrounding her.

"All right, all right Yuri," chuckled the boy.

Yuri's face softened as he called her by her name. She liked it when he was like that though, he definitely could be VERY annoying when he wanted to be.

"So Fuuto, you decided to show up at school huh?" She mocked the boy cutely. Yes, her best friend was Fuuto Asahina or better known as his stage name Fuuto Asakura the uprising idol sensation.

"Don't pull that with me Yu-chan," smirked the young boy claiming his victory as he once again called the small highschool freshman by her old childhood nickname that he gave her .

"Come on Fu-chan, don't be mean," pouted Yuri.

Suddenly, they both bursted out laughing at each other. Other kids walking down the hall way gave them both funny glances as they continued to laugh.

After they had calmed down, Fuuto suggested that they go over to the courtyard bench where they usually had lunch. Yuri agreed and excitedly and followed Fuuto outside as they went and sat on the small bench. It was only still May, so the weather was warm.

"So how have you been? Been lonely without me? Hmm~" purred Fuuto at the small girl as he patted her head gently.

"Not in the slightest!" proclaimed Yuri mockingly. She was kind of annoyed that he patted her head like a child even though they were the same age.

"C'mon admit it Yu- chan~ I know you missed me so so much," teased the young teen as he still continued to pat her head lightly .

"I told you, no way did I miss you! And can you stop patting my head, I'm not five ya know!" exclaimed Yuri as she swatted away Fuuto's hand.

" Awww~ you're just so cute and small I couldn't help it~" chirped Fuuto cheekily.

It was true that Fuuto was 168cm (5'6") and Yuri was only 143cm (4'8") but Yuri still didn't like it in the least. She puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms.

"Fu-chan~ cut it out please?" Yuri whined as she put on her puppy dog face.

Instead of giving up, Fuuto only smirked as an idea came into his head. Yuri looked at him in confusion because she knew he was a sucker for her puppy dog face.

"_Why isn't he giving up yet?" _wondered Yuri as she tried to get Fuuto to admit defeat.

Fuuto suddenly grabbed Yuri and pulled her into a big hug.

Fuuto whispered in her ear, "Is this better Yuri? I know you like this a lot more than me patting your head."

Yuri's cheeks turned bright pink as he whispered in her ear. She could feel his breath tickling her ear like a soft feather.

"F-Fuuto! Cut it out already! C'mon l-let go," stuttered out Yuri as she tried to break free from Fuuto's strong grasp on her.

Fuuto let go of Yuri and started to chuckle. Yuri tried to get her heated face to cool down so Fuuto wouldn't notice how embarrassed she was.

"You are just so much fun to tease Yuri," stated Fuuto as he tried to calm himself down from laughing at his littles friend's reaction to his action.

"Now really how are you Yuri," Fuuto asked as his expression changed from a smirkto a kind yet serious and concerned face.

Yuri started to tear up after Fuuto said this.

"Fuuto! I missed you so much! How could you leave for so long," cried Yuri as she remembered how lonely she was without Fuuto with her.

A look of regret and worry crossed over Fuuto's face. He was gone a lot longer than usual having to go to a secluded filming place for his upcoming drama. He was gone for a month and a half.

"Did you go to Yusuke or anyone else when I was gone," asked Fuuto gently.

"I- I had lunch with Yusuke a few times," mumbled Yuri as her tears streamed down her face.

"You know you can go to anyone in my family if you are ever feeling lonely when I'm gone," explained Fuuto.

"I know. It's just that their not the same," murmured Yuri quietly.

Looking over at Fuuto and seeing that he had some sort of regret inside, she started to cry harder.

"Fu-chan, don't regret anything! Remember your career comes first," exclaimed Yuri as she tugged on Fuuto's sleeve.

"I know that Yuri, and I know you are my number one fan," replied Fuuto as he laughed gently. Fuuto knew that Yuri could read him so well and that there was nothing he could hide from her. Even with her reassurance, he couldn't help but feel guilty that Yuri felt alone. He then raised his hand to wipe the tears that were streaming down Yuri's face.

He continued speaking, "No more crying Yuri. I'm back now and will be here for a while."

Yuri then slowly stopped crying and looked up at Fuuto. She gave him a huge smile as he wiped away the last of her tears.

"Okay!" exclaimed Yuri happily.

"_I can't believe she is so fragile like this. She acts so tough even though I know what shes going through," _Thought Fuuto sadly.

He patted her head as he gave her a small smile back. This time, Yuri didn't complain when Fuuto patted her head. She liked how he would only show his gentle side to her and no one else. It made her feel special in a way.

Abruptly, the bell started ringing indicating the start of class.

"Crap! We have to get to class," half- shouted Fuuto as he grabbed Yuri's hand.

Her face was dusted with a light pink at the contact between their hands

_He'll never know, will he?_ Thought Yuri with a small frown on her face.

Little did she know that as they ran hand in hand, our little pop star Fuuto also had pink tainting his cheeks.

Ever so slightly…

**New Story! Hope you all enjoyed it! There is definitely more to come! Please favourite and review!**


	2. Shocking!

**Disclaimer! I do not own brothers conflict or any of its characters! I only own my OC. Please enjoy!**

"Hey Yuri, do you want to come and stay over at my house today?" asked Fuuto casually as he ate his lunch.

"Really?!" exclaimed Yuri. Her head immediately shot up from her food as her eyes sparkled and shone with excitement.

"Yeah sure anytime," Fuuto chuckled looking at his friend. He always thought she was super adorable like a little sister, even though they were the same age, but she was only a little taller than Wataru.

"Yay! I get to stay at Fu-chan's!" Cheerily chirped the young girl.

"Too cute…" mumbled Fuuto quietly under his breath.

"Huh?" squeaked Yuri as she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"It was nothing," said Fuuto with a small smirk dancing across his lips.

"C'mon! Tell me! Tell me!" whined Yuri as she tried to get Fuuto to tell her what he just said.

"Not telling~" purred Fuuto.

"Tell me"

'Not a chance."

"Tell me!"

"No way."

"TELL ME!"

"Not going to happen."

They kept on bickering like this back and forth until the bell finally rung signalling the end of class. The two both walked to class with Fuuto chuckling and Yuri bouncing around him trying to get answers.

No sooner had they both gotten to class, class had ended and the bell had gone off signaling the end of the day.

"Alright Fuuto, let's stop at my house so I can get my bag then we can go to yours," chirped Yuri happily as she skipped in front of Fuuto like a small child.

"Alright Yuri," exclaimed Fuuto as he tried to control his laughter at the young girl. She always told him to not treat her like a kid, but how could he not when she acted like that?

"_Hey look at ice queen,"_

"_She is just doing that to get Fuuto-sama's attention,"_

"_Because she is a __**Demon,"**_ hissed all of the horrible Fuuto fangirls.

Yuri's face immediately fell as she stopped skipping.

Fuuto glanced over to the girls with fire in his eyes. He hated anyone that made fun of Yuri. For some reason, it made his heart clench. He glared holes into them as they scurried off like mice afraid of Fuuto's wrath.

Yuri stood there silently and emotionlessly as the girls ran away. She simply turned around and continued walking slowly.

"Yuri, don't mind them," Fuuto murmured.

"I know…" sighed Yuri. Fuuto felt his head hurt when he heard the pain in her voice. Though, knowing Yuri, he let it slide.

They continued walking in silence for the next couple minutes. But not an awkward silence, more of a calming silence.

"Alright Fuuto, let me go and pack my bag. I'll only be a minute," explained Yuri as she smiled, ever so slightly, at him.

"_I like it when you smile…" _thought Fuuto. Though he would NEVER say that out loud.

"Kay," was his simple reply.

Yuri quickly ran into the house, grabbed her bag, and shoved her PJs, clothes, hairbrush, and other essentials in. She then peeked her head into her mother's room.

"I'm going to stay at Fu-chan's house tonight," whispered Yuri.

"_It's not like you can hear me though," _thought Yuri sadly.

She looked at her mother one last time before she went outside again.

"Well let's get going," exclaimed Fuuto.

"Roger that!" giggled Yuri.

Fuuto's eyes widened only for a moment. Her sudden burst of happiness is shocking to him as she starts skipping once again.

"C'mon Fu-chan! You are so slow!" Hollered Yuri as she could see Fuuto's house in the distance.

Fuuto quickly broke his train of thought and started to chase after her as they laughed together.

They reached the house in a matter of a couple minutes from their large burst of speed. They went up to the door and ran into two people.

"Yu-chan! You haven't been here in forever!" screeched Wataru as he went to hug the girl tightly.

"U-wah! Wa-tan! It's been too long! How have been?" asked Yuri as she squeezed the boy back.

"I've been great! But I didn't have as much fun lately because you weren't here!" proclaimed the youngest Asahina as he let go of the girl.

Yuri then looked up to see the oldest Asahina son.

"Masa-nii! It is so great to see you again," exclaimed Yuri as she waved childishly at the young man.

"Hello Yuri. How have you been? I haven't seen you around in a while," spoke Masaomi as he patted the girl's head affectionately.

"Same as always!" declared Yuri. Only Fuuto noticed the ever so slight tone of sadness in her voice when she spoke.

"Ahem," spoke Fuuto, "did you forget something?"

"O-oh right! Sorry Fuuto!" stuttered Yuri as she sheepishly grinned at him.

He could only sigh and shake his head.

"Well let's go inside," proclaimed Wataru as he grabbed onto Yuri's sleeve.

"C'mon Fuuto!" hollered Yuri as she was being dragged away. Fuuto quickly followed behind her not wanting to be left behind. Masaomi chuckled lightly as the trio went into Sunshine Residence.

"That girl is really something," murmured Masaomi as he also went inside.

"Hello Yusuke! Tsubaki-nii! Azusa-nii!" exclaimed Yuri as she sat down in the living room.

"Yo," stated Yusuke as he smiled slightly at the girl.

"Yu-chan! Haven't seen you in a while," chirped Tsubaki as he went over and squeezed the girl tightly.

Fuuto got annoyed at Tsubaki's actions, but just as he was about to pull Tsubaki off, someone else did.

"Alright that's enough Tsubaki," sighed Azusa as he held his brother by his shirt.

"Aww~ I wanna hug her! She is just too cute and small!" whined Tsubaki as he tried to reach the small high schooler.

Yuri puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms comically.

"I'm not small Tsubaki-nii!" pouted Yuri.

"Yuri don't deny it anymore. Look Wataru is actually TALLER than you now," pointed out Fuuto.

Everyone looked over to Wataru then Yuri and mumbled in agreement.

"Wow! I'm taller than Yu-chan! That means I can kiss her right?" exclaimed Wataru.

"NO!" shouted all four brothers at once.

"Ehh~ why not?" whined Wataru as he crossed his arms.

Yuri giggled a little bit at the five brothers. She then had a brilliant idea. She walked over to Wataru and…

CHU!

Kissed him on the cheek. Wataru's cheeks turned bright pink and the other brothers jaws dropped. Yuri couldn't help but giggle. The first to recover was Tsubaki.

"I want one too Yu-chan!" hollered Tsubaki.

"No way," calmy spoke Yuri as a smirk appeared on her face.

"Aww c'mon! Just one?" pleaded Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki, cut it out," commanded Azusa.

"fine," pouted Tsubaki as him and his twin walked away.

"Well I have homework, so see ya later," exclaimed Yusuke as he walked away.

Yuri then looked over to Fuuto who hadn't said anything. She suddenly burst out laughing.

Fuuto broke out his trance and stuttered, "H-hey, what's so funny?"

"Your face was priceless Fuuto!" screeched Yuri in between laughs and giggles.

"Your mouth was wide open and your eyes were bulging out of your head!" described Yuri.

"Alright I get it," muttered Fuuto as an ever so small pink tint appeared on his cheeks.

Suddenly the phone started ringing.

RIIIING RIIIING RIIIIING!

"I'll go get it!" exclaimed Wataru as he ran to get the phone with his blush still on his cheeks.

"Yu-chan! It's for you!" hollered Wataru.

Fuuto and Yuri exchanged confused glances as they went towards the phone.

Yuri took the phone and placed it by her ear.

"Hello?"

Yuri listened patiently to the other line when her eyes suddenly widened. She dropped the phone on the ground.

"Yu-chan!?" screamed Wataru worriedly.

Suddenly the room started to turn black as Yuri slowly swayed.

"Yuri!?YURI!?" yelled Fuuto desperately.

But Yuri couldn't hear anything. Everything was fading to black.

_Why!? WHY!? This can't be true!_

Thought Yuri as her brain suddenly went pitch black…


	3. WHY

**Sorry for the delay! I've been SUPER busy lately! Anyways, let's get going on the story. Disclaimer! I do not own Brothers conflict or any of its characters!**

_Last time…._

"_Yuri! YURI!?" yelled Fuuto desperately._

_But Yuri couldn't hear anything .Everything was fading to black._

_Why!? WHY!? This can't be true!_

_Thought Yuri as her brain suddenly went pitch black._

_**Back to the beginning of the chapter…**_

"M-m-mom," whimpered a scared voice desperately.

"_Yuri?"_

"_Yu-chan?!"_

"_Yuri-chan?"_

"_Yuri?!"_

Yuri slowly opened her eyes to the sound of many voices calling out her name.

Her vision was still blurred as she slowly looked around. She saw Wataru, Masaomi, Tsubaki, Azusa, Louis, and of course Fuuto around her. She couldn't remember why she was her, or why she had blacked out.

"Yu-chan! Thank god you're okay!" sobbed Wataru as he gripped her in a death hug.

"W-w-what happened," murmured Yuri as her head was pounding. She was really confused since everyone had such sorrowful looks on their faces.

"Oh Yuri… I'm so sorry…" mumbled Fuuto as he looked sadly at Yuri.

"W-why?" stammered Yuri confusedly.

Everyone's eyes widened as they realized why Yuri was so calm. They all had pity in their eyes as they looked at the now alone, helpless, little, girl they all loved.

"Yuri..." cooed Masaomi gently as he took Wataru off the girl and sat down gently beside her.

Yuri looked befuddled as Masaomi was using a sad tone.

"I'm so sorry Yuri, but your mother passed away as she was being rushed to the hospital from a heart attack. Please, don't be sad," soothingly explained Masaomi as he pet the girl's long silver hair.

A couple of minutes passed as everyone was silent. Yuri was trying to process what Masaomi had just told her. It was silent, and then one after another.

_Plip Plip Plip Plip_

The tears streamed down her face in silence as she realized that no one was left. She would never see her mother again. That was it. No more.

"Yuri-chan," sympathetically whispered Tsubaki as he saw her tears roll down.

Wataru said nothing, but he gently walked up to the girl and held her hand silently. He winced, ever so slightly, when she gripped his hand back. Masaomi could only sadly gaze at the girl, him not knowing what pain she must be feeling. The one that felt enraged was only Fuuto. It pained him to see her in this much pain. His heart tightened at the sight of the tears streaming down her gentle face. He ever so slowly walked up to the scared girl. Masaomi signalled that everyone should leave, and all the other brothers exited the room.

Fuuto wrapped his arms around the sobbing Yuri. She gripped his shirt as the tears kept rolling out of her eyes.

"Shhh… It's okay. It's okay," whispered Fuuto gently in her ear.

"W-w-w-why?!" Screeched Yuri as the tears flowed heavier out from her eyes.

"Yuri, it's okay. Everything happens for a reason. Your mother is in a happier place now," soothed Fuuto as he tightened his grip on the poor girl.

Eventually Yuri's sobs came to an end as Fuuto heard her gently snoring. He laid her back down on the couch as he covered her up with a blanket.

"I'm really, really sorry," murmured Fuuto as he carefully pecked her forehead.

He left the girl behind and went into the kitchen where all of the Asahina siblings were gathered.

"How is she?" asked Louis quietly.

"She fell asleep," replied Fuuto.

"Poor girl, she really is all alone now," exclaimed Ukyo who had gotten back from work.

"I feel so sorry for Yu-chan," mumbled Tsubaki.

"Yuri-chan must feel scared," sympathized Ema since she was told what happened to Fuuto's friend.

"All alone, that must be scary," whimpered Wataru as he sniffled back tears. He was trying to be strong for his friend.

"Now, what should we do?" inquired Masaomi.

"We can't leave her," pondered Azusa.

"What are we supposed to do?" exclaimed Yusuke.

"ARE YOU ALL BONEHEADS OR WHAT! WHAT WE ARE GOING TO DO IS SIMPLE! WE ARE GOING TO LET HER STAY HERE AND HELP HER THROUGH THIS!" shouted Fuuto furiously. He thought it was pretty obvious that they were all she had left and that they were going to help her.

The Asahina siblings felt guilty at the moment. They should have realized right away that they were the ones who would have to help the young girl. Their parents were friends, and she was Fuuto's best friend.

"Your right Fuuto. I'll call mother immediately and inform her of the situation." Quickly replied Ukyo as he went to go and make important phone calls.

"I'll go and prepare a room," exclaimed Masaomi.

"I'll go help Masaomi- nii," murmured Yusuke as he scurried behind his older brother.

Soon, most of the Asahina siblings left to do various things and make preparations. The two left standing alone in the kitchen were Fuuto and Wataru.

"Fu-chan? Is Yu-chan going to be alright?" asked Wataru timidly as he didn't want to upset his already stressed brother.

"I honestly don't know Wataru. You know, all Yuri had was her mother. All her other relatives died, including her dad. She is always lonely since her mother was so sick," Murmured Fuuto sadly.

Wataru's eyes widened in shock. The girl that he knew as the bubbly and energetic Yu-chan was going through so much pain. That made him feel sad.

Suddenly someone came up behind them.

"I see now," mumbled the voice huskily.

"Yusuke," exclaimed Fuuto surprised by his brother's sudden appearance.

"I can't believe it. You left her alone all the time and you never bothered to tell us so we could help her,hmm," stated Yusuke.

"You were one of the only ones who didn't know! You idiot! Don't say that!" hollered Fuuto at his brother.

Just as he was about to say more to his red-headed brother, his cellphone buzzed in his pocket.

"GAH! What do you want?!" screeched Fuuto into his phone.

"NOW! NO WAY IN HELL!" yelled Fuuto angrily.

Five minutes of bickering between Fuuto and the other person continued until finally, Fuuto gave in.

"Fine. I understand. I'll be down in a minute," exclaimed Fuuto through gritted teeth as he hung up the phone.

"I gotta go. I'll be back maybe in a day or two," murmured Fuuto angrily as he grabbed his back and swung it onto his shoulder.

"Leaving her again. Some friend you are," scoffed Yusuke at his younger brother.

"I've got no choice. Wataru look after Yuri for me," growled Fuuto as he walked away and out of sight.

"_I'm really sorry Yuri. I'm so so sorry," _thought Fuuto as he ran out of the door of the Sunshine residence.


	4. welcome to the family

**I'm updating hooray! Now that I'm free of school, I want to update a lot more! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer! I do not own brothers conflict or any of its characters! I only own my own OC and this plot!**

Yuri woke up with her head pounding and her eyes felt heavy.

_Oh yeah… I remember… mom…_

She couldn't help but tear up at the thought.

_No crying… I have to be strong._

"Yu-chan!" hollered a childish voice.

Yuri saw Wataru come into the big living room with a wide grin on his face.

"I have a surprise for you!" happily chirped the youngest Asahina brother as he pulled her up off the couch and started to lead her away.

"Um… Wa-tan, where are we going?" asked Yuri in a quiet and quite unstable voice.

Wataru looked over at the girl in worry, but only for a split second before putting a smile back on his face.

"It's a secret!" proclaimed Watar as he led her into the elevator.

Soon enough, they ended up on the third floor of sunshine residence. Wataru then led her down to the end of the hall. He quickly covered Yuri's eyes with his hands.

"Are you ready, Yu-chan?" excitedly asked Wataru.

"For…what?" confusedly whispered Yuri.

"Ready and…Ta Da!" hollered Wataru as he uncovered her eyes.

Inside the room were Masaomi, Subaru, Tsubaki, Azusa, Yusuke, Louis, Ukyo, and Ema. When Yuri took a look around the room, she noticed it had all of her stuff inside. It was also decorated exactly like her room back at home. It had white walls with sky blue and pink flowers decorating it. It also had a bed with a pink and blue striped comforter and a shaggy pink rug.

"wha… how?" murmured Yuri as she looked around in awe at the room.

"I know this is sudden Yuri, but we want you to stay here with us," explained Azusa soothingly.

"I hope this is okay with you Yuri-chan," asked Masaomi.

Yuri again felt the tears coming out of her eyes. But these weren't tears of sorrow, these were tears of joy. She felt the warmth and acceptance from these people. She hadn't felt this in a long time.

"I know that this is a little late," started Tsubaki.

"Since you're already part of this family," continued Louis.

"But~," stretched out Wataru.

"Welcome to the Asahina family!" cheered all of the brothers who were present and Ema.

"I hope we get along, Yuri-chan," stated Ema as she smiled towards the girl.

Yuri dried up her tears with her sleeve and she smiled, a small but genuine smile, back at Ema.

"Guess what Yu-chan?" shrieked Wataru a little too loudly.

"What?" responded Yuri. Wataru almost sighed in relief, but caught himself. He was relieved. Yuri's voice was still quiet, but it now had a little bit more of HER in it. He was so worried. After all, Yuri is Fuuto's best friend and his own friend.

"My room is right next to yours! So whenever you want to come and play, you can!" cheered the young boy.

"Okay Wa-tan," beamed Yuri.

"Well now that this is all settled, let's all go downstairs to eat breakfast," informed Ukyo.

Slowly, all the siblings started to file out of Yuri's room and up into the dining room.

Yuri stood there for a moment before registering something in her head. She grabbed the sleeve of the last person leaving, who happened to be Yusuke.

"U-um-um, Yusuke, do you know where F-Fuuto is?" stuttered the small girl as she looked up at him expectantly.

"That kid? Che, he had to leave and do something, just forget about him," scoffed the red head.

"o-o-okay," whispered Yuri timidly as she followed Yusuke out of the room.

They all walked into the dining room and Ukyo and Ema quickly went into the kitchen to get the food ready. Meanwhile, everyone made idle chit chat at the table. Everyone was putting their input in, except for one short girl. She couldn't stop thinking.

_Fuuto… why did you go? When are you coming back?_

As soon as she dove deeper into her thoughts, a voice brought her back to reality.

"Aren't you going to eat?" worriedly asked Ema.

Yuri looked around her and noticed that breakfast was already on the table and everyone was eating. Now, all eyes were on her.

"Um yes, I suppose so," murmured Yuri quietly as she poked her food around.

The Asahina siblings all gave her worried looks as she only ate a little before excusing herself from the table. After she did so, she went straight to her room. When she entered, she flopped onto her bed, not really caring about the door.

"What am I going to do now?" pondered Yuri aloud to no one in particular.

"I wonder too Yuri-chan," replied a voice.

Yuri looked up and saw Masaomi approaching her with a warm and gentle smile on his face.

"I see you don't have much of an appetite," remarked Masaomi.

"Masa-nii," whispered Yuri almost inaudibly.

"Yes Yuri-chan?" responded Masaomi as he came into her room and sat beside her on her bed.

"What can I do?" sighed Yuri as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Well you could grieve and be sad all the time," started Masaomi. Yuri darted her eyes in his direction as he patted her hair.

"Or you could be the happy and cheerful Yuri-chan everyone loves. I know this must be unbearable for you but remember, there is always someone here for you. We are here for you. And I don't want you to forget that," finished Masaomi.

Yuri looked up at the eldest Asahina brother with teary eyes.

"Masa-nii~," whimpered Yuri as she hugged the male.

"Remember Yuri, we'll always be here for you," reassured Masaomi.

Yuri then thought to herself, "_I feel so sleepy, wait why am I always sleepy all of a sudden? Oh well it doesn't really matter anyways…"_

With that thought, the newest member of the Asahina family fell asleep.

"What are we gonna do with you?" chuckled Masaomi as he picked the girl up and tucked her into bed. He then softly pecked her forehead as he got up to leave.

"_Goodnight and sweet dreams Yuri-chan."_


	5. Its so warm

**Time to write a new chapter! A little bit of motivation (and being bored at 3 in the morning) can go a long way! Anyways, DISCLAIMER! I do not own Brothers Conflict or any of its characters! I only own my own OC and this plot!**

"Y-u-chan! Yu-chan! It's time to wake up wake up!" shouted a loud voice as they started to poke Yuri's cheek.

"Five more minutes," mumbled Yuri as she turned over in bed and hid her face.  
"Not going to happen," stated the other person as an evil idea popped into their head.

"If you're not going to get up, then I'll just have to do….THIS!" hollered the person as they ripped the blankets off of Yuri's bed.

Yuri glared at the person that woke her up menacingly.

"Tsubaki-nii," growled Yuri as she slowly got out of bed. A black aura started to surround.

"Ehehehe Yu-chan, it's time for dinner, so I'm just going to leave now," muttered Tsubaki as he slowly backed away from the girl that could kill him at any moment.

"Oh no you don't," hissed yuri. She jumped onto Tsubaki and wouldn't get off as she flailed around.

"Yuri! Get off of me!" hollered Tsubaki as he tried to get the short girl off of his back.

"Not going to happen!" declared Yuri as she continued to make his life miserable.

"Yuri! I'm going to Ah-!" screamed Tsubaki as he fell down to the floor.

"o-ow! That hurt," grunted Tsubaki as he opened his eyes and attempted to stand up. When he couldn't, he realized that Yuri was on top of him.

"Yu-chan!?" shouted Tsubaki as he looked at the small girl. She had her eyes closed and was holding onto his shirt as she had her head on his chest. Suddenly, Tsubaki's face turned bright pink as he blushed. They were in an awkward position with her on top of him. Then Yuri slowly opened her eyes and realizing she was safe, sat up on top of him with her legs on either side of him.

"This is all your fault Tsuba-nii," pouted Yuri as she pointed her finger at Tsubaki's face.

"W-what?" stuttered Tsubaki as he looked at the girl quizzically.

"If you were manlier and could hold me up, we wouldn't have fallen," explained Yuri as she brought her face closer to Tsubaki.

"Hah? What does that have to do with anything," retorted Tsubaki still very confused.

"Can't be helped. I guess you're not strong or anything," claimed Yuri.

"Why you," sneered Tsubaki.

All of a sudden, Tsubaki grabbed Yuri's wrists and flipped her over so that they switched positions.

"Who's not strong," asked Tsubaki.

"Still you~" replied Yuri as she grinned teasingly at Tsubaki.

"Hey!" whined Tsubaki as he looked her in the eyes.

"Tsubaki, Yuri, What's taking so-," started Yusuke as he looked into the room.

"W-w-w-what are you two doing!?" stammered Yusuke as his face turned as red as his hair. Tsubaki also blushed (again) realizing that this situation was not too good.

"It's exactly what it looks like," stated Yuri, obviously oblivious to the current situations circumstances.

"No its not!" contradicted Tsubaki as he noticed Yusuke's expression from Yuri's statement.

"Eh?" questioned Yuri.

"We were just fooling around and then we fell!" explained Tsubaki in a very flustered manner. He then got off of Yuri and gave her a hand to stand up.

"Oh okay," replied Yusuke. He really thought that that was not the truth, but he left it at that.

"Well let's all head down to eat," chirped Yuri as she half walked half ran out of the room.

"What are we going to do with this kid?" pondered Tsubaki as he followed her. Yusuke also followed them back to the dining room.

"Ah come and join us Yuri-chan. We've already started serving," greeted Ema as she smiled at Yuri and company.

Yuri took a seat beside Azusa and Tsubaki took the chair beside her. Across from her was Louis.

"Did you have a nice nap Ri-chi?" asked Louis as he called the girl by the nickname that he made up for her.

"Yup!" cheered Yuri as she shot her dazzling smile in Louis' direction.

"I hope this food is too suited to your tastes," commented Ukyo as Ema placed a plate of curry and rice in front of Yuri.

Yuri started to eat, and immediately her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"This is amazing! It is absolutely great!" complimented Yuri as she continued to eat with great enthusiasm.

"With what the people say about her at school, I would never expect Yuri-chan to be like this," whispered Ema to Masaomi.

"Eh? What do they say about her at school?" asked Masaomi quietly.

"Well, many people call her a demon and the ice queen, but she is the exact opposite of that," explained Ema.

Masaomi's eyes widened in shock at the information. He never realized how much Yuri went through every day.

He thought, "_How can she still smile, after all of this?"_

As Masaomi thought about what he should do and whether or not he should bring this up, Yuri ate and conversed with everyone happily.

_So, this is what it's like to be a family… It's so warm…_


	6. Family worries

**Hi Hi everyone! I'm updating a lot more since its summer, so let's cross our fingers that I can keep it that way! Anyways, in case you didn't know, I'm doing an Uta-Pri collab with starsandsnowflakes! Haha, I guess I should get a move on with the chapter. DISCLAIMER! I do not own Brothers Conflict or any of its characters! I only own my OC! Enjoy!**

After dinner was over, Yuri helped Uko and Ema clean up around the kitchen.

"Thank you for the help Yuri-chan," stated Ema as she put some dishes away in the cupboard.

"No problem. It's the least I can do," replied Yuri as she continued to wash the dishes.

"Well it's a big help since some people around here don't help out," announced Ukyo rather loudly. Yuri swore she heard some of the brothers responding with grunts of annoyance.

"But you two do this all the time by yourselves?" asked Yuri. Ema nodded her head to say that they did and Yuri's eyes grew in surprise. "But there is so many of you! And so many dishes! You must have to wash like a hundred thousand plates per day!"

Ema and Ukyo bursted out in laughter at the girl's outburst. They thought it was hilarious at the outrageous number she came up with.

Yuri ignored there laughs and chuckles and continued to wash the dishes. A few minutes later, she finished the dishes.

"I'm all done!" blurted out Yuri as she dried her hands on a tea towel.

Suddenly Masaomi walked into the kitchen, a somewhat confused and disturbed look on his face.

"Ukyo, can you come with me for a while?" asked Masaomi as he beckoned for his brother to follow him.

"Alright, just a second," answered Ukyo as he also dried his hands and took off his apron. "Okay let's go."

"Well Yuri-chan, since we're done, I'm going to my room to study," decided Ema as she started to walk out of the room.

"Okay," muttered Yuri.

Yuri found herself in her bedroom listening to music on her Ipod as she tried to pass time. Though, she couldn't decide on what song to listen to and was shuffling on her playlists quite dramatically.

"I wanna listen to you! Oh but I also want to listen to you! But don't forget you!" whined Yuri as she scrolled through the music filled playlist.

A good half hour passed as Yuri listened to her music while lying in her bed. She didn't even notice when someone came into her room.

"Yuri-chan?" questioned Masaomi as he saw Yuri plopped onto her bed with her eyes closed and ear buds in.

Yuri thought she heard someone, so she opened one eye and saw Masaomi in front of her. Reluctantly, she paused her Ipod and sat up.

"Yes, Masa-nii?" chimed Yuri.

"Could you come with me?" asked Masaomi politely.

"U-um sure," stuttered Yuri uneasily. She got up and started following Masaomi to wherever he was going.

_Am I in trouble? _Thought Yuri as she kept on following Masaomi.

_What if I am?! That'd be so bad! And I just got here too…_ worried Yuri inside her head. Outside, she decided to put on her cold and emotionless façade for the current situations circumstances.

They soon came to a rather large sitting room, but not as large as the main one. Sitting there were, Ukyo, Kaname, Tsubaki and Azusa. They all had troubled looks on their faces.

"Sit down Yuri, we need to talk," instructed Masaomi.

Yuri was a little scared inside, but she decided it would be best to keep up her "demon" personality. All of the brothers looked at her until Masaomi started speaking again.

"Yuri-chan, Ema-chan told me what has been going on with you at school," started Masaomi as he looked at the girl with sympathy.

"Since we're your guardians now, it makes us worry," continued Ukyo.

Yuri hated how all of the eyes were on her as she sat there. She felt small and lonely. Instead of showing those emotions, she swallowed them back and decided to play it cool.

"It's nothing, don't worry," answered Yuri in a cold and harsh tone. The brothers looked at her in shock. The Yuri they knew always spoke sweetly with a lot of cheeriness. Azusa gained back his composure first, so he then again started.

"Yuri, if you don't like it, we can make it go away," reasoned Azusa as he tried to reach the Yuri that they knew.

Tsubaki also quickly snapped back to reality. "You know, it's not that bad to ask for help," he remarked.

Yuri clenched her fists in anger. _I've been able to handle it all my life! I don't want anyone else involved!_ Mentally shouted Yuri in frustration.

"I do not know what you're talking about. Everything is fine," responded Yuri with no emotion.

Kaname looked over at the girl with sympathy. The others may not have noticed, but he saw that Yuri was fighting her emotions and trying not to let them out. Hey, he wasn't a monk for nothing.

"Well if Yuri-chan says she's fine then let's leave it at that," decided Kaname as he went up to Yuri. "You must be tired from such a long day. You should go to bed," pointed out Kaname.

"But-!" started Tsubaki, though he was cut off by Kaname.

"Let's get you to bed now," stated Kaname as he put his arm on her shoulder and led her out of the room. When Yuri left, the remaining brothers still talked about the situation Yuri was in.

"We should do something! Yuri-chan must feel awful!" exclaimed Tsubaki as he was ready to pound the faces of whoever was talking bad about Yuri.

"If Yuri doesn't want us involved, I think we should stay out of it," retorted Azusa as he contradicted his twin brother's words.

"I also agree Azusa. It has been a big change for her and she must be feeling a little off. Let's just watch over her for now," agreed Ukyo as he explained what they should do.

"And anyways, Fuuto is there with her, _He'll protect her no matter what…"_ reasoned Masaomi.

Meanwhile, Yuri was sitting on top of her bed with her knees to her chest.

_Fuuto…_ thought the girl sadly as she rocked back and forth.


	7. reunited romance

**Next chapter! Yippee! Time to get a cracking~ DISCLAIMER! I do not own Brothers Conflict or any of its characters! I only own my OC! Have fun~!**

It has been two days since the emergency meeting with Yuri, and she hasn't left her room since. She has been missing school, and she barely eats anything. Ukyo leaves three meals a day in front of her door, and she only eats about ⅓.

"I hope we didn't scare her," sighed Masaomi as him, Ukyo, Azusa, and Tsubaki sat at the table.

"I guess she was, and now the shock of losing her mom must've set in," commented Azusa as he recalled what had happened to the girl recently.

"I just wish she would eat more," sighed Ukyo as he was concerned for her health.

Suddenly, Fuuto walked into the room very casually.

"Where have you been!?" exclaimed Tsubaki as he looked at Fuuto like he was the savior of the planet.

"Had some work, I told Yusuke to tell you," explained Fuuto as he plopped down in one of the chairs. "Where's Yuri?"

The brothers all cringed. They knew Fuuto would be VERY mad when they told him about what they did.

"You see Fuuto," started Masaomi as all the brothers prepared themselves for the worst.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?" yelled Fuuto after the brothers had explained the whole story.

"We thought it would be best," started Ukyo , but he was cut off by Fuuto again.

"You think bringing up such a sensitive topic, after her mother died, would be a good idea!? You all are idiots," shouted Fuuto as he was fuming.

"Ehehe, I guess we didn't think this through," admitted Tsubaki.

"Damn straight! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to make sure she isn't dead!" exclaimed Fuuto as he stomped off towards the girl's room.

"He is always so different when it comes to that girl," commented Masaomi as he watched his calm and cocky little brother storm off in rage.

Fuuto quickly ran down the hall to the room that Ukyo told him was Yuri's. He then lightly knocked on the door, "Yuri, can I come in?"

There was no answer, but Fuuto heard the lock on the door click. He tried the handle and sure enough, it was now unlocked. He slowly walked into the dim room only to have his eyes widen in shock. Yuri was sitting in her desk chair, doing nothing, and she looked deathly pale.

"Yuri?" was the only thing that could come out of Fuuto's mouth at the moment.

"She turned around to face Fuuto directly and he almost gasped when he saw her eyes. They were red and puffy, probably from crying, but they also had no light in them. They looked lifeless.

"W-What happened to you?" stuttered out Fuuto.

"Thinking," replied Yuri monotonously. "Maybe I shouldn't be here...on earth…"

Fuuto looked at the girl. She looked like a ragdoll. No emotions. No energy. "Don't say that Yuri."

"Its true! No one loves me, everyone hates me!" hollered the girl. She still managed to have that same lifeless look in her eyes, even if her voice was containing feelings.

"Don't be stupid! I Love you!" shouted Fuuto in rebuttal. He found his cheeks warming up, he did not mean to let this slip out of his mouth.

"You don't love me like I love you Fuuto! You think I'm like a sister! But, I, I really love you! So much, that I can't take being your sister anymore!" screeched Yuri as tears streamed down her face. Fuuto didn't know what to say at first, but then decided what he should do. He slowly walked over to Yuri, and then wrapped her in an embrace.

"You have no idea how much I love you! I've loved you ever since we were kids. So, don't do this to yourself!" fumed Fuuto as he hugged the girl tightly.

Yuri's eyes widened in shock. She slowly wrapped her arms around him, and then gripped him tightly. "Promise me you'll never leave me," whispered Yuri as she buried her tear covered face into his shoulder.

"I promise," murmured Fuuto.

Later that night all of the siblings, minus Natsume and Hikaru, were gathered for supper. They were eating silently, when two figures came down the stairs.

"Yu-chan!?" exclaimed Tsubaki as he saw the small girl slowly walking down the stairs with Fuuto.

"Yuri-chan! You decided to come out?" asked Kaname as he looked at the pale- looking girl.

"Yup! Sorry to make you all worry," she replied weakly. They both reached the table, and Fuuto sat Yuri down.

"Ukyo-nii, do we have something light to eat?" asked Fuuto as he looked at the brother that did all of the cooking.

"I have some miso soup. I'll warm it up right away," responded Ukyo as he got up to get the soup. He was happy that Yuri was out of her room and that she was going to eat.

"Where have you been Yu-chan?" asked Wataru as he didn't quite know what the situation was. Some of the brothers glared at him, but Yuri just giggled lightly.

"Just thinking Wa-tan," answered Yuri as she smiled at the youngest brother. Fuuto was glad that the life had somehow returned into Yuri. Ukyo came back, and placed the miso soup in front of Yuri and a plate of food in front of Fuuto.

"I have more if you want some," encouraged Ukyo as he went back to sit in his spot. Yuri slowly ate, and the older brothers saw some colour return to her skin.

"I'm glad Yuri-chan is feeling better," commented Iori as he smiled sweetly at the girl.

"Yup~ I feel a lot better now," chimed Yuri as she smiled, remembering what had happened earlier in her room.

"You sound better too," added Louis as he gently smiled at her. She smiled her bright and cheery smile at the brothers as they started to finish eating. Afterwards, they all went into the living room and sat down as a family.

"Yu-chan~" chirped Tsubaki as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Hands off, she's mine," growled Fuuto as he grabbed Yuri away from Tsubaki.

"She isn;t yours yet Fuuto, don't get ahead of yourself," retorted Tsubaki with a mischievous grin. He then nuzzled his head into the crook in Yuri's neck, making her blush. Fuuto got really mad, and pulled Yuri on top of his lap. It looked quite cute, as Yuri was much smaller than him. Her face had an evident blush dancing across her cheeks.

"You can't touch her because she is my girlfriend," proclaimed Fuuto as he hugged Yuri from behind as she sat on his face turned about ten shades redder, and she was now matching Yusuke's hair.

"WHAAAT!?"


	8. The little girl

**Oooooh I'm updating! Hooray! Fun time everyone! This chapter is going to be a little more fluffy and nice and easy. DISCLAIMER! I do not own Brothers Conflict or any of its characters! I only own my OC!**

_**Last Chapter…**_

"_You can't touch her because she is my girlfriend," proclaimed Fuuto as he hugged Yuri from behind as she sat on his lap. Her face turned about ten shades redder, and she was now matching Yusuke's hair._

"_WHAAAT!?"_

_**Back to this chapter…**_

"Yu-chan, you're dating Fu-tan?" asked Wataru with his head tilted to the side cutely.

Yuri looked up at Fuuto, since she was still sitting on his lap, and he gave her a little grin and reassuring squeeze.

"I g-guess so," replied Yuri as a bright blush spread across her cheeks.

"Eh, little brother finally got the courage," remarked Kaname as he gave the two a smirk.

"So that means hands off," repeated Fuuto as he hugged her protectively. Yuri's face was very cute as her mouth formed a little "o" and her eyes widened.

"Aw, Fuuto, you don't have to be so protective," pouted Tsubaki as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"With you guys all around I might have to put a collar on her to keep her," muttered Fuuto as he buried his face into Yuri's shoulder.

"Well congratulations you two!" exclaimed Ema happily as she smiled at them.

"T-Thank you," stammered out Yuri. she then let out a little yawn. Suddenly, Fuuto picked her up bridal style and she made a little, high pitched, "eep!"

"Yuri's tired. I'm taking her to bed," stated Fuuto blatantly.

"Don't do anything naughty," teased Kaname with a suggestive wink. Ukyo was soon behind him and, _SMACK!_ The frying pan hit his head directly.

"I was joking," explained Kaname as he rubbed the bump that had appeared on his head.

"Night everyone!" exclaimed Yuri as she gave a little wave for the top of the stairs.

"Night Yu-chan!" chirped back Wataru as he got up and gave a really big wave back.

When they left, Masaomi spoke up, "I can't believe they are actually dating."

"I thought it was pretty obvious," stated Azusa.

"I guess it was. I mean they were always together," added in Iori.

"Was I the only one that didn't notice?" asked Masaomi as all of his brothers nodded. He slumped down and an aura of gloominess surrounded him. "I guess I fail as the oldest," muttered Masaomi.

_**Meanwhile…..**_

"F-Fuuto, you don't h-have to carry me to m-my room," stuttered out the very embarrassed Yuri.

"Of course I do, _princess,"_ purred Fuuto as he whispered the words into her ear.

"Mou~ Fuuto!" whined Yuri as she puffed out her cheeks, "stop teasing!"

"We're here," declared Fuuto as he set her down and opened the door to her room.

"Ah~ so nice~" said Yuri as she plopped into her bed. She suddenly shot up and said, "Oh! I need to get into my pjs!"

She then dug around in her drawer and pulled out a light blue nightgown with puffy sleeves and lace trim.

"Oh, is my girlfriend already going to change in front of me? How bold~" teased Fuuto as he poked her cheek playfully.

"In your dreams!" retorted Yuri as her cheeks turned red and she stomped off into her bathroom. She came out and then crawled under the covers.

"Fuuto, can you close the lights?" she asked with a puppy dog pout.

"Right after I do this," stated Fuuto as he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Night Yuri," said Fuuto as he closed the lights and walked out of the door.

"Night Fuuto," she replied as she slowly drifted off into a deep slumber.

"_Yuri!" trilled a woman's voice as she cooked breakfast, "If you don't wake up now, you'll be late for school!"_

_A young girl, about 8, trudged down the stairs. "Good morning mommy," she greeted sleepily as the little girl sat down at the table._

"_Yummy! Pancakes!" exclaimed the girl as her mom placed a big stack of pancakes in front of her._

"_Hurry up and eat, you don't want to be late!" reminded the mom as she took off her apron. The girl quickly shoved the rest of the pancakes into her mouth and she jumped up from the table._

"_I'm going now!" shouted the girl from the front door as she grabbed her backpack and slammed the door closed._

"_Ah! Fu-chan!" exclaimed the little girl as she ran up to a boy her age._

"_Mornin' Yu-chan," he greeted the girl._

"_Look! It's the demon girl! You better run while you can Fuuto!" exclaimed a boy as he ran past the two._

_The little girl looked down and said, "He's right. Go, Fu-chan."_

"_Please, I'm not letting anyone boss me around!" retorted the boy as he grabbed onto her wrist. "Let's go!"_

_In their elementary classroom, the kids were all sitting in their desks, listening to the teacher teach the lesson. Suddenly, the principal bursted through the door._

"_Is there a Yuri-san in this class!?" he exclaimed urgently. Everyone looked over at the little girl, and she slowly raised her hand._

"_I-I-I am Y-Yuri," replied the girl shakily._

"_Please come to the office right away!" stated the principal as he motioned for her to follow him. She looked over at Fuuto desperately, and he got the message._

"_Sensei! I'm going to accompany Yuri to the office," stated the boy as he grabbed onto her hand._

"_Thank you Asahina-kun," replied the teacher as the three went out of the room._

_The walk to the office was a silent and long walk. When they got to the office, the two kids sat in the chairs facing the desk._

"_Yuri-chan, I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but your mother got in an accident today," stated the principal as gently as he could. He sighed and continued, "It also seems that there has been major damage to her heart and spinal cord."_

_The little girl sat there in shock. She couldn't move or talk. She felt like she was being suffocated. Her mom the only person, other than Fuuto, who understood. Now, she would live her life in pain and agony. The little girl felt herself getting dizzy and she was about to faint. She fell out of the chair and landed on the stone cold floor._

"_Yu-chan! Yu-chan! Yuri!" shouted the little boy._

"Yuri!" whispered Fuuto loudly, trying to get her to wake up.

"F-Fuuto?" whispered Yu_r_i as she looked at the boy. Concern and worry filled his eyes.

"Are you okay?" asked Fuuto worriedly.

Yuri felt the tears on her face. She must have been crying because of her dream.

She suddenly got vivid flashbacks of that day, and felt more tears coming to her eyes.

"F-Fuuto," whimpered the white haired girl. Fuuto's eyes widened, and he suddenly pulled her into a deep embrace.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm here right now, nothing bad is going to happen to you," he cooed while gently stroking her hair.

"P-Please s-s-st-stay," stammered out the girl in between sobs. Fuuto then crawled into her bed, and hugged her tightly.

"I'll never leave," he said as he held her tight. Her sobs eventually died down, and they both fell back asleep in each other's arms.

**Okay, so maybe I lied about it being not as deep and stuff, but whatever! Please Favourite, follow and review! Thank you~**


	9. MY girlfriend

**Okay, I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I was planning on updating earlier this week, but a friend got in some trouble. ANYWAYS, let's get on with chapter people! **

**Reader-san: Maiko-chan, YOU should get on with the chapter.**

**Maiko: Whhaaaat!? You want me to write the chapter!? *sigh* fine!**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Brothers Conflict or any of its characters! I only own my own OC.**

"Yuri, time to wake up," purred a voice from beside Yuri. Yuri grumbled and turned to face the wall.

"Five more minutes," she mumbled as she curled up into a little ball.

"Can't have that, we have school today," retorted the voice. Suddenly, Yuri was picked up out of bed bridal style.

"F-Fuuto!?" stammered out Yuri as her face turned red. "What are you doing!?" she hollered out as she became very flustered.

"Getting you up silly," mused Fuuto as he placed Yuri onto her feet. "Hurry and get into your uniform, Ukyo's waiting with breakfast."

"I can't change if your standing there," muttered Yuri as Fuuto stood there with a cheeky grin.

"Too bad," pouted Fuuto as he walked out of the room. Yuri quickly got into her uniform, brushed her hair and teeth, and gathered her school things. She walked out of her room to see Fuuto. She smiled and grabbed his hand, and they went into the dining room.

"It's the happy couple~" chirped Tsubaki as the two came into the room. Yuri's face turned red and she looked down at the ground. Thankfully, Ema came into the room to break the awkward silence.

"Morning everyone," she greeted as she took a seat at the table. Fuuto and Yuri also took a seat and waited for their breakfast.

"Here you go," said Ukyo as he handed them all a bowl of oatmeal. They finished eating, and the four that went to highschool headed out together. They arrived in the courtyard early, so they all sat together on a bench.

"I can't wait for christmas break," stated Ema randomly.

"It'll be fun!" cheered Yuri.

"Guys look it's the demon girl," said a snobby girl from the tree near them to her group.

"Look at her, with all of those people, she must've tricked them into being her friend," snarled another one.

"She is such an eyesore," sneered the last one. Yuri tried to ignore it, but she felt herself gritting her teeth and clenching her fists. The three siblings noticed, and looked at her worriedly. Fuuto was getting really mad, and when they started to laugh, he snapped.

"Hey you guys," he hissed as he came up to them, dragging Yuri behind him.

"Fuuto-sama!" squealed one of the girls as they all started to blush. He growled and they became silent.

"You know, this girl is my girlfriend. So if you say anything bad about her, you're going to be in so much trouble," he threatened as he brought Yuri in beside him by her shoulders. The girls immediately gasped and when Fuuto glared at them, they quickly scampered off.

"Are you sure you should have done that?" asked Yuri quietly.

"Of course! They were being rude to my girlfriend, I had to do it," explained Fuuto.

"But you're an idol, won't this give a negative effect on your career?" questioned Yuri with a guilty look.

"You worry too much," said Fuuto as he leaned down and pecked her forehead. The siblings all went to their classes, and began to prepare for the day. Fuuto and Yuri went to their first class, that happened to be PE.

"Alright everyone! let's hurry up and get changed!" announced the teacher. The students all went into their respective changerooms to get changed.

"Hey Yuri-chan," said a girl from their class in a sickeningly fake sweet voice.

"Yes," responded Yuri in her cold and emotionless personality. More girls from their class came up to her, making a circle around her.

"How is it that you can date Fuuto-sama?" hissed a classmate, poison leaking on her words.

"What gives you the right?" added in another girl with an intense glare. Yuri simply shrugged and attempted to escape, only to get pushed onto the lockers.

"You're so small! So ugly! he is only dating you because he pities you! You just tricked him!" shouted the girl that pinned her to the locker, she was also one of the girls that was making fun this morning. The girl then slapped Yuri across the face, and grinning satisfiedly. Another girl came up, and punched her in the gut.

"You don't deserve him!" screeched another girl as she yanked Yuri's hair. Yuri didn't say anything and simply stood there while they beat her up.

"Aren't you going to tell us that we're wrong? Unless of course, we're right?" snarled the girl that had slapped her. Yuri stood there emotionlessly, only making the girls angrier and angrier.

"You bitch!" screamed one of the girls as she kicked Yuri in her shin.

"Talk you demon!" demanded another girl as she punched Yuri in the face. Blood started to come out of her mouth, but Yuri still didn't say anything.

"You, you, YOU SHOULD DIE!" hollered the leader as she kneed Yuri in the stomach extremely hard. Yuri collapsed onto her knees, coughing up blood. Then, one girl pulled out a small knife and yanked Yuri up by her hair.

"I wonder if Fuuto-sama will like you if you have this," scoffed the girl with the knife as she slashed Yuri's cheek and two more times on her arms.

"Let's leave her," sneered one of them. They all quickly left the change room, leaving Yuri there. She fell onto her knees, coughing up more blood. She couldn't move, and she felt dizzier and dizzier by the second.

_**In the gym….**_

"Do you guys know where Yuri is?" asked Fuuto to the girls who came out of the change room.

"I don't know Fuuto-sama, just forget about her anyways," purred the leader as she touched Fuuto's arm. Fuuto was getting pretty pissed off, he could tell that they knew. He simply ignored them, and brushed off the annoying girl.

"Where are you going Fuuto-sama," pouted the girl as Fuuto started to walk away.

"To find my girlfriend," spat out Fuuto as he walked out of the gym. The girls simply scoffed and walked away, getting ready to start the gym class.

_**In the change room….**_

Yuri was still coughing up blood as she was trembling on the change room's floor.

"Urrghh, Uh!" cried out Yuri in pain as she felt pain everywhere in her body.

"Yuri!" called out a voice from the door of the change room.

"F-Fuuto!" responded Yuri with all the voice she could muster. Fuuto followed her voice, and his eyes widened in shock when he saw Yuri.

"Yuri! Who did this to you!?" hollered Fuuto in rage as he bent down to her. She smiled up at him softly, and then she fell over.

"Yuri! Yuri! Answer me!" screeched Fuuto as he shook his girlfriend. Suddenly, two of his classmates came in.

"Asakura, what's the matter?" asked one as they came around to where Fuuto was screaming. They saw what was happening, and their eyes widened in shock.

"Call 119! NOW!" demanded Fuuto as he picked up Yuri. The other classmate quickly dialed for an ambulance, and Fuuto raced to the front of the school. The ambulance came and took Yuri away swiftly, rushing her to a hospital. By now, almost all of the students were gathered in the front courtyard.

Fuuto collapsed onto his knees, and Yusuke and Ema came up to him immediately.

"Fuuto-kun, are you okay?" asked Ema worriedly. She bent down, only to see that he was crying.

_Please be okay, please be okay…_ he thought as he started to sob desperately.


	10. A Lovers Promise

**AHHH! I know, I know that I haven't updated, but I just got hooked on some anime series! And yes this chapter is a little short, but I have a great surprise for you at the end that you guys will like! Sowwy! Now here it is folks! DISCLAIMER! I do not own Brothers Conflict or any of its characters! I only own my own OC!**

_Where am I….? _Thought Yuri as she slowly woke up. Immediately, when she tried to move, she felt sharp pains everywhere in her body. Though, the movement caused some noise, making everyone in the room turn their head towards the sound.

"Yuri!?

"Yu-chan!"

"Yuri-chan?"

"Where...am I?" mumbled Yuri slowly as she opened her eyes. She then noticed that she was in a completely white room and that she had a tube in her arm. she looked over her body, and saw that she had bandages going up her arms and legs. She also felt a sharp pain in her cheek. Her stomach felt like it had been used as a human punching bag. She also noticed that four guys were standing in the room with her.

"Yuri-chan, you're in the hospital," explained the one with light brown hair. He seemed like the eldest of them all.

"I hope you're feeling better," said the one that was wearing glasses with raven coloured hair.

"Nice to see you awake!" exclaimed the one with white hair with a goofy grin.

"I'm so glad you're okay," said the teenager in the room as he enveloped Yuri into a warm embrace.

"F-Fuuto!" she cried as she hugged him back closely.

"Um, I have one question," requested Yuri. Fuuto took his arms from around her frame and rested them on her shoulders. She then asked, "Why am I in the hospital?"

Fuuto looked at her with a shocked expression, and the other three brothers also looked at each other.

"U-Um you see Yuri," started Fuuto as he looked her straight in the eyes. He then took a deep breath and said, "The girls in our class ganged up on you and beat you up. Because of blood loss, you were unconscious for two days."

Yuri stared back at Fuuto for a minute, not quite exactly registering his words. Then suddenly, her eyes widened as a vivid flashback came to her.

"_Aren't you going to tell us that we're wrong? Unless of course, we're right?" snarled the girl that had slapped her. Yuri stood there emotionlessly, only making the girls angrier and angrier._

"_You bitch!" screamed one of the girls as she kicked Yuri in her shin._

"_Talk you demon!" demanded another girl as she punched Yuri in the face. Blood started to come out of her mouth, but Yuri still didn't say anything._

"_You, you, YOU SHOULD DIE!" hollered the leader as she kneed Yuri in the stomach extremely hard. Yuri collapsed onto her knees, coughing up blood. Then, one girl pulled out a small knife and yanked Yuri up by her hair._

"_I wonder if Fuuto-sama will like you if you have this," scoffed the girl with the knife as she slashed Yuri's cheek and two more times on her arms._

"_Let's leave her," sneered one of them. They all quickly left the change room, leaving Yuri there. She fell onto her knees, coughing up more blood. She couldn't move, and she felt dizzier and dizzier by the second._

"Yuri! Yuri, are you okay?" asked Fuuto worriedly as he gently shook her shoulders.

"Y-yeah," stammered Yuri as she tried to hide her shaking hands. Fuuto stared at her worriedly, but he did not want to upset her by asking exactly what happened. Then, the other three brothers came up and surrounded her bed.

"It's okay Yuri! They won't be able to lay a finger on you again!" encouraged Tsubaki.

"All thanks to Ukyo-nii," continued Masaomi as he smiled down at the girl gently.

"So you don't have to worry anymore," reassured Azusa as he patted her head lightly.

Yuri felt herself tearing up. They were being so kind, so considerate, so _loving._ She hadn't felt this in so long. It was a warm feeling, a light feeling, such a nostalgic feeling.

"T-Thank you so much," she said with a huge smile as tears of joy rolled down her cheeks. The brothers all smiled down at her. Fuuto, still sitting on the bed, took his hand and wiped her tears.

"There, there. There is nothing to cry about," cooed Fuuto like he was talking to a young child. Yuri didn't mind, because he only acted like this for her.

"Fuuto~ You only act so lovey when you're around Yuri~So sweet~" teased Tsubaki. Fuuto then stood up and started to yell at Tsubaki, while Azusa and Masaomi started to talk to Yuri.

"You know, that kid wouldn't leave your bedside this whole time," commented Azusa to Yuri. Yuri then found herself blushing like crazy, and she tried to cover it up.

"But I'm glad," added in Masaomi randomly. Yuri looked at him quizzically, with her head tilted to the side.

Masaomi chuckled lightly and explained, "I'm glad it's you he cares for so much. He seems so much more happier nowadays."

Yuri blushed more and smiled as she looked over at Fuuto who was arguing with Tsubaki. Fuuto noticed she was looking at him, scoffed at Tsubaki, and went to her bedside.

"Ah! Tsubaki! We have to go to that recording now!" exclaimed Azusa as he checked his watch.

"Crap, I forgot! By Yu-chan, get well soon!" called out Tsubaki as he and Azusa raced out the door.

"Bye bye!" replied Yuri as she watched them run down the hall and get yelled at by the nurse.

"Yuri-chan, I also have to get back to work. But I'll be in the hospital, so don't hesitate to call me for anything," said Masaomi as he stood up and started to leave.

"Okay!" said Yuri as she waved when he left through the door.

Fuuto and Yuri sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments until Fuuto spoke, "Do you hurt anywhere?"

"Hm, my arms hurt a little and so does my cheek, but not that much," she said thoughtfully.

Fuuto then leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on top of her wrap on her arm. He then looked up and kissed her cheek lightly.

Yuri was blushing like crazy and she stuttered out, "F-F-Fu-Fuuto."

He smirked up at her, but then the smirk softened into a smile.

"I promise Yuri, that nothing like this will ever happen again, I'll protect you," he promised quietly as he moved his face closer to hers and stared deep into her red eyes. Yuri couldn't help but smile back at him as their foreheads touched gently. then, fireworks went off and time stopped when their lips pressed together in a sweet kiss. Fuuto wrapped his arms around her waist and softly pulled her towards him. Yuri rested her arms on his shoulders, savouring the sweetness of his lips. As their lips were together, fitting together perfectly, the same flashbacks came to both of them. Moments of laughing together, fighting together, crying together, protecting each other. All of these memories came flooding back as they connected together. Then, they slowly parted, and kept their faces close to one another.

"I love you," whispered Fuuto as he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too," whispered back Yuri as she hugged him close. "I want to be with you forever," she said as she nuzzled her face into his chest.

"we'll always be together, I promise," vowed Fuuto as he rubbed her back soothingly, "Always."


	11. Returning home

**Alright! Back with another chapter! Yay! Sorry about not updating earlier… Me and starsandsnowflakes have been working very hard on our collab stories! You should go and check them both out on her profile. I'm just saying that I stayed up till five in the morning last night, so sorry if this is terrible… Anyways! Also, this chapter and the last were very fluffy, but be prepared for some drama coming up! DISCLAIMER! I do not own Brothers Conflict or any of its characters! I only own my own OC!**

* * *

Two days after, Yuri was released from the hospital and welcomed home smiling happily.

"Welcome back!" everyone cheered as Yuri walked through the door with Fuuto and Masaomi.

"Ah t-thanks," said Yuri as a huge smile spread across her face.

"Yu-chan!" squealed Wataru as he flung himself at the girl and nuzzled their cheeks together.

"Wa-tan!" exclaimed Yuri cheerily as she squeezed him back even though she was still hurting.

"Alright Wataru, we don't want to hurt her on her first day back," said Iori as he pulled Wataru off of the small girl. Yuri gave him a silent thank you and Iori smiled in return. Wataru grinned up at her before he joined the rest of the family.

"Everyone, why don't we go into the kitchen. Ukyo-san and I prepared a surprise for Yuri-chan," informed Ema with a sweet smile on her face. The whole family gathered into the dining room and sat at the table, an excited yet slightly embarrassed Yuri sat at the head with a smile as bright as the sun.

"Congratulations for your release from the hospital Yuri-chan!" congratulated Ema with a smile as she brought out a large blue frosted cake.

"Uwah! It's so big!" proclaimed Yuri as she looked at it with sparkling eyes.

"It's your favourite," said Ukyo with a smile and Yuri's eyes widened as her smile became an expression of excitement.

"Strawberry shortcake! Yes!" cheered Yuri childishly with a fist pump in the air and the brothers all chuckled.

"Let's cut it shall we?" suggested Ema as she brought the knife and started to slice the cake and handed out each piece. Yuri happily dug into her cake and ate it whole heartedly.

"You have icing on your face," pointed out Fuuto as he chuckled at his girlfriend.

"E-Eh?!" stammered out Yuri in embarrassment as she blushed and reached for a napkin. Before she could grab it, Fuuto quickly kissed her cheek and licked off the icing, and immediately Yuri started to overheat.

"Fuuto! Keep it children appropriate!" scolded Tsubaki teasingly.

"Whatever," scoffed Fuuto as he laced their fingers underneath the table while Yuri was still too embarrassed to say anything.

Fuuto leaned in and whispered in her ear huskily, "If you keep on making that face I'm going to have to do more than just kiss your cheek." Yuri's face became ten times redder and Fuuto chuckled lightly.

"Get a room you two!" complained Yusuke.

"We'll do just that," said Fuuto with a sly smirk as he picked Yuri up and started to carry her away.

"F-F-F-F-Fuuto," stuttered out Yuri as all of the brothers were either laughing, smirking, or in Yusuke and Subaru's case, blushing.

"Don't do anything naughty you two~" taunted Kaname until Ukyo came up behind him and gave him a whack with the frying pan. Fuuto carried a heavily blushing Yuri into his room and he shut the door.

"You're so cute when you're like that~" purred Fuuto as he placed her on his bed and nuzzled his face into her neck.

"A-Am I?" asked Yuri with a dark blush still spread across her cheeks, not planning to cool down anytime soon.

"Mmm," mumbled Fuuto.

"I see," whispered Yuri as she kissed the top of his head. Fuuto looked up at her and his usual smirk melted away into a genuine smile.

"I like it when you smile," complimented Yuri in a low tone as she smiled back at him.

"Really? Then I'll smile for you all the time," answered Fuuto and he leaned in and placed a quick and sweet kiss on her lips. "Your lips taste like strawberries," he whispered in her ear when he pulled back.

Yuri giggled a little and replied, "That's because we just ate strawberry shortcake."

"I like it," said Fuuto as he leaned in and kissed her lips again. This time, the kiss lasted longer and Yuri kissed him back. He pulled her closer to him gently and she put her hands on his chest. The couple broke apart, and Fuuto started to twirl a lock of Yuri's long white hair in his hand.

"I love you so much Fuuto," said Yuri as she smiled a special smile, her brightest one, at him.

"I love you more than anyone," answered Fuuto and he kissed her lock of hair. "So much," he whispered. Yuri snuggled her head into his large frame, compared to hers, and sighed in content.

"Let's watch a movie," murmured Yuri as she kept her head buried in his chest.

"Alright, but you'll have to let go of me first," said fuuto with a small chuckle.

"Fine," pouted Yuri as she let go of him so he could put in a movie. He slid in a disc and turned on the TV. He shut the blinds to make the room dark and then sat down next to Yuri again as the movie started. fuuto picked out a horror movie, though he didn't tell Yuri knowing she would reject it right away.

An hour into the movie, Yuri was trembling in fear as she desperately clung to Fuuto. The murderer was sneaking up on the main heroine in the movie, and then…

_BOOM!_

"Eeeeek!" screeched Yuri as she jumped onto Fuuto and quivered in his lap. Fuuto grinned and wrapped his arms around Yuri as the movie came to an end. A few minutes passed and the credits were finished, Yuri looked up at Fuuto.

"W-What was that? Why'd you make me watch that!" she cried out to him.

"It's okay, it's just a movie," assured Fuuto.

"B-But it was scary!" stammered Yuri.

"It's gonna be okay," repeated Fuuto as he leaned in and pecked her lips. "Better?" asked Fuuto after the short kiss.

"Mmm, I guess," muttered Yuri as she rested her head on his chest and yawned.

"Tired?" questioned Fuuto softly.

"Mmmhmm," replied Yuri snuggling up closer to Fuuto.

Fuuto picked her up and gently placed her on his bed under the covers, then climbed in with her. He wrapped his arms around her waist

"Sleep well Yuri," cooed Fuuto as he saw that she was already starting to doze off.

"Night...Fuuto…" murmured Yuri before she fell into a deep sleep.

"Goodnight my love," whispered Fuuto as he kissed her forehead and rested his head next to hers as he also started to doze off.


	12. Notice

**Okay everyone this is NOT a chapter or anything like that. This is just a friendly reminder to everyone that I have started school now and that I will be updating less frequently, though I'll try my best to update whenever I can. This year is especially hard for me because I'm doing four of my courses (Geography, French, and two specialized arts) at a grade nine level (I'm only in the eighth grade) So please understand that this is going to take a lot more effort on my end to pass my exams. It is also hard because my school is far away from me and it goes a lot later than most schools. I'm sad to say that my collab(s) with starsandsnowflakes will be even harder because of homework and also our timezone differences to update. I just wanted to tell you guys so you'd know~ Thank chu very much and I hope you'll be very understanding of this~ Also, I have a few cool story ideas that I will get to as soon as I have time, so be excited! Do you guys want a sneek peek of a story I'm planning? Hmm~?**

* * *

_"__Did you hear about the new kids?!" exclaimed a girl that was talking to one of her friends._

_"__The boy is so hot! And the girl is super cute!" squealed another one._

_"__Oh my gosh! There they are now!" proclaimed the last girl as she pointed to a girl and boy walking down the hall. the trio looked to where the girls were pointing and their eyes widened. A very small girl and tall guy walked side by side, the boy with his hands in his pocket glaring at everyone while the girl had a small smile on her face as she walked with a spring in her step_

* * *

**So? Excited? Why don't you guys try to guess what anime this fanfiction is for? Though I won't tell just yet~ So once again, please be patient and wait for the updates thank you very much.**


	13. The lovey dovey morning

**I haven't updated this story in a long time… Ehehe… Sowwy! .! I had really no clue what to do with this story but now I think I got some ideas! So please, get excited! DISCLAIMER! I do not own Brothers Conflict or any of its characters! I only own my own OC!**

* * *

"Nnghh…" groaned a certain white haired, red eyed, girl as she slowly opened her eyes. At the sight however, she screeched at the top of her lungs.

"K-Kyaaaah! F-Fuuto!" she screamed as she looked at her boyfriend sleeping beside her peacefully and she scrambled out of the bed, causing her to fall onto her knees.. Well, not so peacefully anymore seeing as he was awoken by his girlfriend screaming.

"Wh-What's wrong!?" he exclaimed with urgency, looking down at her.

"Wh-Why are you in my bed!?" she hollered, blushing madly.

"Wh-What? I'm not in your bed! We're in my bed!" He explained to her.

"Kyaaahh!" she screamed still blushing madly, "W-We did it!?"

Fuuto immediately blushed at that statement and wanted to clear it up, though the situation made him stutter in embarrassment, "N-N-N-No! We didn't! L-Look we're both wearing c-clothes!"

It was silent for a second until it clicked in Yuri's head and she smiled sheepishly up at him, mumbling, "O-Oh… Oopsies…?"

He simply sighed and came off the bed, hugging her so that her head was resting on his shoulder and he nuzzled his face into her long white hair.

"F-Fuuto…?" she stammered out in embarrassment, still hugging him back softly.

"Quiet… This is what I get since you woke me up screaming at the top of your lungs," he muttered into her hair.

Yuri stayed there blushing madly, but enjoying Fuuto's warm embrace and relaxing into it. But you know the Asahina household, never a calm moment.

"Good morning lovebirds!" bursted in a laughing Tsubaki, with Azusa in tow, as usual. As soon as they came in, the two twins immediately blushed seeing the scene in front of them. Yuri and Fuuto snapped their heads towards the intruders, and quickly pulled away from each other.

"T-Tsuba-Nii!" the couple shouted in embarrassment.

Tsubaki simply smirked and said teasingly, "And what are the two lovebirds up to so early in the morning~?"

"N-Nothing! Stop coming in my room without asking!" hollered Fuuto as he got up to shoo the two out of his bedroom, a faint pink tint set on his cheeks.

"Awww don't be so mean Fuuto-kun~" whined Tsubaki, but Fuuto still kicked them out and slammed the door behind him. This whole time Yuri was standing there speechless and embarrassed with a bright red blush on her cheeks. When Fuuto turned around, he blushed and smirked a little at how cute she looked. He slowly approached her and Yuri, still embarrassed, backed away until she hit the idol's desk. He smirked even more and put his arms on either side of her, trapping her.

"F-Fuuto…" she whispered as her blush grew even redder than it already was.

"Now… They interrupted us~" he purred, looking down at her with his signature smirk.

"E-Eh…?" she squeaked a little confused. However, she couldn't say anything else since the idol leaned down and claimed her lips in a gentle kiss. Yuri jumped a bit but slowly kissed back, resting her hands on his broad shoulders.

"Hey Fuuto I dropped my key-!" Said Azusa as he came back in, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the couple kissing, his mouth dropping in shock. Again, the young couple broke away from their moment immediately and blushed once more.

"Azu-Nii!" they shouted in surprise.

Azusa just chuckled weakly, reaching down and grabbing his keys that he had dropped when Fuuto kicked them out.

"S-Sorry, I-I'll just go," he said sheepishly, quickly running out of Fuuto's bedroom.

Fuuto groaned in annoyance when his older brother left, grumbling unhappily, "Why are we always interrupted…?" He grabbed Yuri's wrist and gently led her downstairs to the living room.

"G-Good morning everyone," greeted Yuri shyly to Masaomi, Yusuke, Subaru, Kaname, and Wataru who were all sitting on the couch.

"Good morning Yu-chan!" cheered Wataru happily. The two got good mornings from everyone else, and went to go sit on the couch. Fuuto sat down first towards the end and Yuri went to go sit beside him, but instead he pulled her onto his lap, making her blush brightly.

"Well look at you two being all lovey dovey~" teased Kaname, earning him an intense glare from Fuuto.

Masaomi smiled a little at the two, and then turned his attention to the small girl.

"How are you feeling, Yuri-chan?" he asked kindly.

"Hmm… pretty okay," replied Yuri as she leaned into Fuuto to relax herself, and he smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"That's really a relief. What those girls did to you was really just horrible…" stated Masaomi. Suddenly, at that statement, Yuri froze up in horror as she remembered what happened. She started to shake in fear as she held her head tightly in between her hands. Fuuto panicked as he looked at her and on instinct he held her close whispering comforting things in her ear. The rest of the brothers looked on in complete silenced, very worried for their dear friend.

After a few minutes, Yuri had calmed down and slowly let go of her head. Everyone in the room let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Yuri… Are you okay?" asked a hesitant Yusuke.

Yuri, embarrassed that she had an episode like that, smiled weakly at the red head and said a little shakily, "I-I'm fine. J-Just some… unpleasant memories."

"Oh…" mumbled everyone. Just then, Ukyo came in to break the tension in the air.

"Breakfast is ready," he announced. Immediately changing moods, Yuri shot up from Fuuto's lap.

"Foooooooood~!" she cheered as she grabbed Wataru's hand and dragged him to the table with her.

"Yuri don't leave your poor boyfriend behind~" mused Kaname with a light smirk, and before you knew it Ukyo was behind him and WHACK! goes the frying pan on Kaname's head.

Fuuto simply chuckled, Ukyo beating him to it as he stood up and caught up to his girlfriend, following behind her and Wataru.

Masaomi chuckled to himself as everyone started to go into the kitchen, saying to no one in particular as he watched Yuri giggle happily, "No matter what happens to her, she is still the same smiling girl."


End file.
